zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 18
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Fight Suggestions Helmasaur King vs Helmaroc King Both are Bosses with helmets one is a Dino one is a Bird who is the better King Badboy918 00:53, 31 July 2008 (UTC) : : Not great, but better than other suggestions on this page. Xykeb Zraliv 02:35, 31 July 2008 (UTC) : : No relation except "Helma" in there name, Duplicate, and one is a Dragon and one is a bird.-- : : Good one. Solar flute : : I have a feeling Helmaroc King would beat Helmasaur by a mile. Besides, wasn't this suggested already? Poelossus 02:29, 6 August 2008 (UTC) : :No, no it wasn't. Solar flute : : Hey, I like it...a giant, masked scorpian-like (in my opinion) dinosaur versus a giant, masked hawk...sounds like the making of a new monster movie.--Moblin slayer 14:41, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Diababa vs Kalle Demos The battle of the plant bosses. One's a Twilit parasite, and the other's a Demon of Nature. both weak to a boomerang Solar flute 18:50, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : I actually think this is a cool fight (I even thought of submitting it a few weeks back), but apparently a lot of people don't like Kalle Demos, so I think that Diababa would win, hence me being neutral on this. Xykeb Zraliv 21:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : Ya i see the relation but it is kinda random-- : : I don't like it. By the way, wasn't this suggested last week? --AuronKaizer 19:30, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : No AuronKaizer, it wasn't suggested last week, if it was suggested at all (I'm not sure, I'd have to look in the archives, but I don't recall it ever being suggested). Xykeb Zraliv 22:28, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Nabooru vs. Admiral Aveil Leader of the Hyrule Gerudos (before Ganondorf was in command) vs. Leader of the Termina Gerudos. Who is better: the thief or the pirate? : : Actually nabooru's second in command, plus we don't know yet if there is a terminian ganon (maybe it's majora). Solar flute : :There, I changed the heading. Is that better?--Moblin slayer 18:46, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : :yes, yes it is. Solar flute : : Aveil isn't very interesting in my opinion, so I think that Nabooru would be the obvious winner, and it's never good to have an obvious winner. Xykeb Zraliv 21:50, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : Would a Terminian Gannondorf be a good guy? Twinrova was good in MM, so it's possible. SilverDragon28 15:44, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : It would be like a match with "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan. Whether he wins or loses, it's gonna be a squash match. And Admiral Aveil does not have one guano's chance in Hell! ...esund, Norway. --AuronKaizer 19:30, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : Solar Flute, how could Ganondorf be Majora? Everyone else looks exactly the same as their terminian counterparts, plus I doubt there even is a Terminian Ganondorf (I'm not saying that there is no way, I'm just saying that I personally don't think there is). Xykeb Zraliv 22:22, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : Nabooru wins easily-- Armos vs. Beamos Battle of the stone enemies with similar names, who shall win this battle?! Poelossus 06:30, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : :Similar in name, but not in function. They are really different, other than being made of stone and having a name ending in "mos".--Moblin slayer 12:16, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : I don't see why suggestions have to be "similar". In fact, can't remember any rule saying that. Sure, it's nice to have two articles which are connected somehow, but it would be fun with just a random battle (not the crap FFXII kind of random battle) once in a while. I actually like this, and although they aren't that similar, they're both statues (in one game or another, anyway) so I say we give it a go. --AuronKaizer 19:30, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : :What I meant is that there is really no connection between the two enemies, and normally the two contestents have some sort of connection/something in common.--Moblin slayer 22:36, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : Not a great fight, but better than the other ones on this page. Xykeb Zraliv 22:30, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : Other than the "mos" part i don't see it-- : :hurray, a statue battle. Solar flute Megaton Hammer vs. Skull Hammer These two mighty hammers are indeed very powerful weapons, but which is your favorite?Dark Ridley 02:55, 31 July 2008 (UTC) : : Hmm, this suggestion is merely competent in my opinion, but the other ones on this page are worse, so.... Xykeb Zraliv 19:26, 31 July 2008 (UTC) : : Hammers :(-- Hero of Time vs. Hero of Twilight Link vs. Link. Can the hero beat a past life/reincarnation of himself? SilverDragon28 15:50, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : I have some doubts that people might vote for this, but I wanted to try anyway. SilverDragon28 15:50, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : Basically, like Toon Link versus "Regular" Link, this is the same character versus each other. Not completely, but almost. And don't add more mess to the already insurmountable amount of redirect links here. --AuronKaizer 19:30, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : Way too similar, the only difference is what they actually did (Their personalities are virtually the same), so you may as well have asked which game is better. Xykeb Zraliv 22:10, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : I like it!-- : :its a cool idea go for it-- : : Xykeb, they aren't -too- (how do you put something in italics?) similar to fight each other: 1. OoT Link has magic, TP Link does not. 2. TP Link can turn into a wolf, OoT Link does not. 3. They have some different equipment (Double Clawshots vs. Longshot, Spinner, Bombchus) 4. TP Link has the awesome bomb arrows, and OoT Link has three kinds of magic arrows. 5. Navi could give OoT Link advice on beating TP Link, but TP Link wouldn't be busy trying to kill Midna like OoT Link would be with Navi. 6. TP Link has the hidden skills that he learned from the Hero's Shade. Just wanted to point these out. SilverDragon28 13:22, 1 August 2008 (UTC) : : You use italics by putting 2 apostrophe marks on either side. # Does it really matter? # Good point, but not enough. # That's not them, that's the equipment that they find. Again, you may as well ask which game is better. # Read my 3rd comment. # OoT Link doesn't mind Navi, plus, even if he did, would he really try to kill her WHILE fighting TP Link? No, he's not that stupid. # If the Hero's Shade theory is true (and I believe this theory), OoT Link IS the Hero's Shade, and therefore knows the Hidden Skills at some point in time. Also, if he is the Hero's Shade, then he can turn into a wolf as well. Even if he isn't the Hero's Shade, the Hidden Skills are used only for gameplay purposes, and you, again, may as well ask which game is better (Because this is NOT a literal fight. It's a popularity contest, therefore it doesn't matter if TP Link has better fighting skills). Xykeb Zraliv 20:18, 1 August 2008 (UTC) : : Do you even know how many times a link vs. Link battle has been suggested? Solar flute : : In my defense, I would like to say: no. Oh, and the comment about Link killing Navi was a joke. And yes Solar Flute, I do realize that that was a rhetorical question. SilverDragon28 03:19, 8 August 2008 (UTC) The Old Sage of Earth vs. The Old Sage of Winds Ya would've done Makar vs. Medli but you can't duplicate suggestions so... oh and i called Fado the sage of winds so there is no confusion.-- : : Sure, why not? Both characters are equally unimportant and dead, so why not? --AuronKaizer 19:30, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : That's the point AuronKaizer, neither are very important, other than to inform you that you need to find the new Sages. Xykeb Zraliv 22:06, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : We don't know enough about either of them. Dark Ridley 04:30, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Flare Dancer (Ocarina of Time) vs. Dodongo (Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask) Support it, eh? --'God Of ' 01:03, 30 July 2008 (UTC) : : I'm not your yes man :P gimme one reason...together they are flammable? --AuronKaizer 01:06, 30 July 2008 (UTC) : : Um, yea, I suppose that flammable thing is the best reason anyone can come up with for this fight. I couldn't think of much. --'God Of ' 01:10, 30 July 2008 (UTC) : : Not sure why, but I don't really like this fight. Xykeb Zraliv 01:49, 30 July 2008 (UTC) : : Flare Dancer is a sub-boss dodongo is a common enemy-- : : PCW&T, does it really matter? Flare Dancers aren't any harder to kill. Xykeb Zraliv 22:49, 31 July 2008 (UTC)